


Real or not real?

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Series: Battle Scars [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mystrade fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John non ricordavano quando fosse cominciata ufficialmente la loro relazione. <br/>Ogni coppia aveva una data fissa per festeggiare l’inizio della propria storia e di solito coincideva con il giorno del primo bacio o del primo appuntamento, o in alternativa era stata scelta la data in cui si aveva deciso di comune accordo di intraprendere un rapporto serio. <br/>Per i due coinquilini di Baker Street, però, non era stato così.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real or not real?

**_Real or not real?_ **

 

_Così, quando sussurra: «Tu mi ami. Vero o falso?»_

_Io gli rispondo: «Vero.»_

_Hunger Games – Il canto della rivolta – Suzanne Collins_

 

 

 Sherlock e John non ricordavano quando fosse cominciata ufficialmente la loro relazione.

 Ogni coppia aveva una data fissa per festeggiare l’inizio della propria storia e di solito coincideva con il giorno del primo bacio o del primo appuntamento, o in alternativa era stata scelta la data in cui si aveva deciso di comune accordo di intraprendere un rapporto serio.

 Per i due coinquilini di Baker Street, però, non era stato così. Il loro primo bacio aveva avuto luogo al matrimonio di John, non avevano mai avuto un vero e proprio “primo appuntamento” – come invece era successo tra Lestrade e Mycroft – e nemmeno avevano mai parlato chiaramente riguardo al loro rapporto, perciò era stato complicato stabilire una data ufficiale.

 Tuttavia era evidente che Sherlock e John non si erano mai potuti considerare una coppia nel senso convenzionale del termine e poiché non avevano mai dato molta importanza a tutto ciò, non aveva assunto importanza avere una data in cui celebrare il loro amore, che era cominciato senza che nemmeno se ne accorgessero.

 Inoltre si poteva dire che tra i due non fosse cambiato nulla. Non c’era mai stato un prima o un dopo. Continuavano a vivere insieme a Baker Street, a risolvere i casi che Lestrade sottoponeva loro e a cenare nei loro ristoranti preferiti una volta concluso il lavoro.

 Da che ricordavano, era sempre stato così. Certo, con qualche bacio e abbraccio in meno.

 

 Dopo una folle corsa all’inseguimento di un criminale che aveva deciso di farsi un bagno nel Tamigi alle due del mattino, Sherlock e John si accasciarono sulla sponda del fiume, ridendo a crepapelle.

 L’uomo che stavano inseguendo era sparito, ma a lui avrebbe pensato Scotland Yard.  

 Holmes e Watson rimasero a lungo sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere. Dopo una corsa notturna e un tuffo nell’acqua gelata del Tamigi, avevano decisamente bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendere fiato.

 «Che razza di squilibrato si tuffa nel Tamigi in questa stagione?» chiese John, quando fu certo di poter pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto, senza esplodere in altre risate.

 Sherlock volse il capo verso di lui. «Qualcuno tanto pazzo da riuscire a trascinare noi.» affermò. «O tanto disperato da non avere niente da perdere nel morire assiderato per la temperatura.»

 Il medico si volse e incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock, che stavano brillando sotto la pallida luce della luna. «Già.» confermò. «In ogni caso la temperatura non l’avrebbe ucciso. Se mai l’avrebbe fatto l’impatto con l’acqua. Quanti saranno? Sei metri?» chiese indicando la sporgenza da cui si era buttato.

 Sherlock annuì. «Cinque metri e novantadue centimetri, per la precisione.»

 «Pignolo.» ridacchiò John, poi sospirò e riprese. «Da quanto non facevamo una cosa del genere?»

 «Troppo tempo.» rispose il consulente investigativo.

 «Mi mancavano le nostre corse notturne per Londra.» disse John volgendo il capo a guardare le stelle che brillavano sopra di loro nel cielo notturno. «Mi mancava passare del tempo con te.» concluse inclinando nuovamente il capo per osservare il volto dell’amico e sfiorando la sua mano con la propria.

 Sherlock gli sorrise e si sporse verso di lui, poggiandogli una mano su un fianco per tirarlo verso di sé. Poggiò le labbra su quelle di John e le accarezzò dolcemente, chiudendo gli occhi. John prese immediatamente a ricambiare il bacio, portando una mano alla base del collo di Holmes per tirarlo verso di sé. Le braccia del consulente investigativo circondarono il corpo del medico, aderendo ad esso. Il bacio devenne più profondo. Entrambi dischiusero le labbra e le loro lingue si incontrarono, accarezzandosi con dolcezza e lentezza, mentre i loro cuori, battendo sincronicamente, acceleravano man mano che il bacio proseguiva.

 Quando si separarono, a corto di fiato, Sherlock poggiò la fronte contro quella di John.

 «Sposami, John Watson.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra.

 John aprì gli occhi e allontanò il viso da quello del moro. «Stai scherzando?»

 Holmes sorrise. «Mai stato più serio.» rispose e gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano.  

 «Ma…» Watson esitò. «Sei certo di volerlo davvero?»

 «Non sono mai stato più certo di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita.» replicò il consulente investigativo e vedendo l’espressione stupita del dottore, proseguì. «Sposami, John.»

 «Ma io...» la voce di John tremò. Gli occhi gli si velarono di lacrime e in un momento si allontanò da Holmes e si mise in piedi, dandogli le spalle. Prese a respirare affannosamente tentando di trattenere i singhiozzi, portandosi una mano alla fronte. Prese a respirare profondamente per mantenere la lucidità. Doveva tentare di chiarirsi le idee, capire se tutto ciò che stava succedendo era reale o fosse solo un’altra di quelle stupide allucinazioni che lo stavano tormentando da mesi.

 Sherlock si alzò in piedi e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle. «John…»

 Il corpo dell’altro tremò sotto il suo tocco. «Come puoi volermi dopo quello che ti ho fatto?» gemette e le lacrime gli bagnarono le guance.

 «Ne abbiamo già parlato.» replicò il moro. «Quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua. Non hai fatto nulla di male. Se fosse così non ti starei chiedendo di sposarmi.»

 Watson scosse il capo, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. «Non voglio rovinarti la vita.»

 «Rovinarmi la vita?» chiese Sherlock e si spostò di fronte a lui. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui, ancora velati dalla lacrime. «Tu non mi hai rovinato la vita, l’hai resa migliore. Hai reso _me_ migliore.» sospirò e sorrise dolcemente. «Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te e voglio essere completamente tuo. Voglio che tutti sappiano che ti appartengo completamente, che sei l’uomo della mia vita. L’unico che io abbia mai amato, l’unico a cui voglia donare il mio cuore e a cui voglia concedere tutto me stesso.»

 Alcune lacrime sfuggirono al controllo del medico e gli rigarono le guance.

 Sherlock le asciugò prontamente e gli sorrise. «Ti amo, John Watson.» sussurrò dolcemente. «Sono completamente, follemente e irrimediabilmente innamorato di te. Sei il mio cuore, la mia anima, il mio _tutto._ »

 «È reale?» chiese il dottore. «Tutto questo è reale?»

 «Sì, John, è tutto vero.» confermò Sherlock e gli accarezzò il volto. «Lo senti?» chiese muovendo le dita sulla sue guance. «È reale. Noi siamo reali.»

 Sul volto di Watson comparve un sorriso che spazzò via le lacrime.

 «John Hamish Watson, vuoi sposarmi?» chiese nuovamente Holmes, prendendo le mani dell’amico tra le sue e stringendole forte, in modo che John non potesse avere nessun dubbio riguardo al fatto che fosse tutto vero.

 A quel punto John si sporse verso Sherlock e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo con dolcezza e circondandogli il collo con le braccia per tirarlo verso di sé. Sentì le braccia di Sherlock chiudersi intorno ai suoi fianchi e lasciarsi andare a quel contatto.

 Quando ruppero il bacio, John poggiò la fronte contro quella del moro e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, accarezzando il labbro inferiore del consulente investigativo con la bocca.

 «Sì.» soffiò sulle sue labbra. «Sì, Sherlock, voglio sposarti. Voglio essere tuo e passare il resto della mia vita con te.» concluse e sorrise, intrecciando le dita ai capelli dell’amico.

 Il consulente investigativo lo strinse tre le braccia e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte.

 

 Il matrimonio fu la prima volta in cui John Watson pronunciò le parole “ti amo” di fronte a Sherlock, da quando la loro relazione aveva avuto inizio.

 Dopo la morte di Mary faceva fatica a distinguere ciò che era vero da ciò che non lo era e con i flashback e gli incubi a tormentarlo tutti i giorni a tutte le ore, tentare di fare chiarezza nella sua mente era decisamente complicato.

 Per questo da quando era tornato a Baker Street con Sherlock, l’idea che tutto ciò che stesse provando per lui potesse non essere reale, si era fatta strada nella sua mente, affondando gli artigli in lui ogni giorno di più. E l’ultima cosa che John voleva era illudere il suo migliore amico riguardo i suoi sentimenti per lui. Certo, al matrimonio gli aveva detto di amarlo, ma le cose erano diverse. E anche se Sherlock glielo ripeteva spesso da quando erano tornati a vivere insieme, il medico non voleva fargli credere di amarlo per poi scoprire che in realtà non era così, con il solo risultato di ferirlo ancora.

 Ma quando Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo… be’, in quel momento aveva avuto la conferma che tutto era reale, che Sherlock lo amava davvero, tanto quanto John amava lui.

 E in quel momento, con le mani del suo migliore amico strette tra le proprie, i loro anelli a sugellare la loro unione e Mycroft e Greg a fare da testimoni, quelle parole gli sembravano così facili da pronunciare che le trovava semplicistiche e riduttive paragonate al sentimento che provava nei confronti di Sherlock.

 «William Sherlock Scott Holmes» esordì tenendo strette le mani di Sherlock, quasi avesse paura che lui potesse scappare e andarsene di nuovo. Non aveva preparato delle promesse scritte, non ci era riuscito, preferiva improvvisare, dato che aveva previsto che una volta arrivato all’altare si sarebbe dimenticato il discorso che aveva preparato. «Sei un uomo meraviglioso, altruista e coraggioso. Non tutti sarebbero stati disposti a fare ciò che tu hai fatto per proteggerci. So di aver reso la tua vita impossibile nell’ultimo periodo e non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per ciò che hai fatto per me, per aiutarmi a stare meglio. Sei l’amico migliore che si possa desiderare.» sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sei il mio migliore amico e l’uomo con cui ho scelto di passare il resto della mia vita. Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, più della mia vita. E qualsiasi cosa accadrà questo non cambierà mai.» concluse e puntò nuovamente gli occhi sul volto del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock sorrise e l’officiante gli fece un cenno per fargli capire che era il momento di pronunciare le sue promesse.

 Holmes prese un bel respiro. «Ho sempre creduto che i sentimenti fossero uno svantaggio, che non fossero importanti e che distogliessero dalle cose fondamentali, dalle priorità. Questo fino a che non ho incontrato a te.» esordì. «Dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, al laboratorio del Bart’s, ho capito che eri diverso. Sei sempre stato brillante e straordinariamente all’altezza di un sociopatico iperattivo come me. Hai sopportato i miei sbalzi d’umore, le mie sfuriate, i miei silenzi, le mie serenate alle due del mattino. E continui a farlo tutt’ora.» sorrise e accarezzò il dorso delle mani di John con i pollici. «Per questo da quando sei arrivato sei diventato la mia priorità. Se prima il mio mondo ruotava solamente attorno al mio cervello, ai casi… adesso la mia vita ruota esclusivamente intorno a te. Il mio medico, blogger e migliore amico. Sei stato l’unico in grado di scaldarmi il cuore con uno sguardo. L’unico ad essere riuscito a scalfire la mia anima e a rendermi umano. Hai portato luce nella mia vita e l’hai resa migliore e degna di essere vissuta.» aggiunse, ripetendo le parole pronunciate poco tempo prima. «Non esiste nessuno al mondo che ami più di te. Sei l’unica persona di cui io mi sia mai innamorato. Sei e sarai sempre l’unico amore della mia vita. Ti sto aprendo e donando il mio cuore, perché so che saprai prendertene cura. E finché sarai al mio fianco nient’altro avrà importanza.» sospirò, continuando a studiare ogni particolare del volto del suo migliore amico. «Ti amo con tutta la mia anima e con ogni fibra del mio essere, John Hamish Watson. E da questo momento in poi sono ufficialmente tuo.» concluse con un sorriso.

 L’officiante dopo aver sugellato definitivamente la loro unione, dichiarò finita la cerimonia. «Potete baciarvi.» disse rivolgendo ad entrambi un caldo sorriso.

 Sherlock e John si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, poi il moro si mosse in avanti e prendendo il volto del marito tra le mani lo baciò. Accarezzò le sue labbra con dolcezza e quando John ricambiò poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, gli invitati – Mycroft, Greg, la signora Hudson, Molly e Mike – esplosero in un applauso.

 

 Sherlock e John stavano ballando stretti l’uno all’altro, al centro della pista, sulle note del brano composto dal consulente investigativo per l’occasione. Il medico aveva il capo poggiato sulla spalla dell’amico, gli occhi chiusi e stava sorridendo da quando la melodia era cominciata. Quelle note erano meravigliose e colme di una dolcezza che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato da un persona come Sherlock Holmes. Ma John conosceva bene quel lato del suo migliore amico, ne aveva avuto un assaggio negli ultimi mesi e sapeva quanto potesse essere dolce e profondo.

 «Sta succedendo davvero.» sussurrò il dottore contro il collo di Sherlock, aprendo poi gli occhi e sollevando il capo per incontrare quelli blu dell’altro. «È tutto vero?»

 Holmes sorrise e gli accarezzò la schiena con la mano, continuando a guidarlo attraverso la pista. «Sì.» confermò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. «Sì, è tutto vero.»

 John aumentò la presa sulla mano del marito. «Ci siamo sposati.»

 «Sì. Vero anche questo.»

 «E tu mi ami davvero.»

 «Sì, John, ti amo.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono, incatenandosi gli uni agli altri. La musica rallentò e John circondò il collo di Sherlock con le braccia; quando si fermarono, rimasero con i corpi a contatto, non volendo rompere quella stretta meravigliosa.

 Watson tirò il moro verso di sé e lo baciò. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono, mentre le loro lingue si accarezzavano lentamente, giocherellando l’una con l’altra in una danza dolce e sensuale che sembrò durare per un tempo infinito, durante il quale tutto il resto scomparve.

 Quando si separarono, i due si sorrisero e si voltarono, camminando fianco a fianco, tenendosi per mano per uscire dalla pista e raggiungere il tavolo, Sherlock si chinò leggermente per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio a John.

 «Sai quando si dice che la storia che i due testimoni andranno a letto insieme è una stupidaggine?» chiese. Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia e Sherlock indicò un punto di fronte a loro con un cenno del capo. «Io non credo lo sia.»

 Quando John capì di cosa stesse parlando, sorrise.

 Greg e Mycroft, seduti sulla cima del tavolo, proprio accanto ai posti degli sposi, erano stretti l’uno all’altro e si stavano baciando con passione, approfittando di un momento di tranquillità dato che gli invitati erano scesi tutti in pista a ballare.

 Sherlock e John si avvicinarono e il consulente investigativo non poté trattenersi.

 «Cosa ti aveva detto riguardo le effusioni, Graham?» chiese.

 Greg e Mycroft si separarono, poggiando le fronti l’una contro l’altra, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi del fatto che i due sposi li avessero colti in flagrante.

 «È Greg, Sherlock. _Greg._ » ansimò Mycroft contro le labbra dell’altro. «Non è poi così difficile da ricordare.»

 «E io ti ricordo che hai un polmone solo, fratellone.» replicò il consulente investigativo. «Stare in apnea così a lungo potrebbe portarti una crisi-»

 A quel punto intervenne John, che aumentò la presa intorno alla sua mano. «Non fare il guastafeste e lasciali in pace, Sherlock.» lo rimproverò con un mezzo sorriso.

 Lestrade si allontanò da Mycroft e sorrise al più giovane degli Holmes. «Dovresti occuparti di tuo marito, piuttosto. È a lui che devi concedere tutte le attenzioni.»

 Sherlock sembrò pensarci un momento, poi annuì, sedendosi a capotavola, continuando a tenere la mano di Watson. «Hai ragione, Gavin.» concordò il consulente investigativo, ridacchiando. E prima che qualcuno potesse rimproverarlo per aver nuovamente sbagliato il nome del poliziotto, tirò suo marito verso di sé, facendolo sedere sulle sue ginocchia, e diede il via a un nuovo bacio dolce e appassionato.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!♥   
> Rieccomi qui con una nuova Shot – l’ultima di questa serie ;( - con protagonisti i nostri Sherlock e John. Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto passare loro, regalare a queste due creature meravigliose un lieto fine mi sembrava il minimo♥ viva l’amore!  
> La citazione all’inizio non è casuale ;) Oggi, infatti, esce nei cinema “Hunger Games – Il Canto della Rivolta – parte II” e mi sembravano una buona idea un titolo e una citazione che lo celebrassero♥♥ *solleva le tre dita e fischia come la ghiandaia imitatrice*   
> Come avete potuto leggere, oltre alla Johnlock♥, in questa serie è presente anche un accenno di Mystrade♥. E dato che amo entrambi i pairing, ho deciso che probabilmente scriverò uno spin-off dedicato a Mycroft e Greg♥, per la vostra immensa gioia! xD  
> Bene, che altro dire?  
> La serie “Battle Scars” si conclude qui.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e recensito! Grazie, grazie, grazie! Vi voglio bene♥  
> A presto, la vostra Eli♥


End file.
